User blog:AmayaFenrir/Hannibal Lecter
WORK-IN-PROGRESS Link to artwork https://www.instagram.com/p/BrV5bM_gruf/ ||2}} |jname=ハンニバル_レクター |stars = 4 |image = |aka =The Chesapeake Ripper,The Copycat Killer,Il Mostro di Firenze (The Monster of Florence),Roman Fell (False Identity) |id = |cost =12 |atk =1,568/9,408 |hp =1,675/10,473 |gatk =11,391 |ghp =12,698 |voicea = |illus = Sophism |attribute = |growthc = |starabsorption =180 |stargeneration =25% |npchargeatk =0.83% |npchargedef =3% |deathrate =35% |alignment =Chaotic・Evil |gender =Male |traits = |cc =QQABB |qhits =3 |ahits =2 |bhits =1 |ehits =6 |mlevel = }} Skills First Skill= Increases own Damage against Humanoid enemies for 3 turns Grants self Guts status for 1 time, 4 turns. Revives with 2000 Hp. |leveleffect = Humanoid Damage + |l1 = 30% |l2 = 32% |l3 = 34% |l4 = 36% |l5 = 38% |l6 = 40% |l7 = 42% |l8 = 44% |l9 = 46% |l10 = 50% |3leveleffect = |3l1 = |3l2 = |3l3 = |3l4 = |3l5 = |3l6 = |3l7 = |3l8 = |3l9 = |3l10 = |4leveleffect = |4l1 = |4l2 = |4l3 = |4l4 = |4l5 = |4l6 = |4l7 = |4l8 = |4l9 = |4l10 = |c1 = |c6 = |c10 = }} |-| Second Skill= Chance to reduce one enemy's NP gauge by 1. Increases own debuff resistance for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Drain Chance + |l1 = 60% |l2 = 62% |l3 = 64% |l4 = 66% |l5 = 68% |l6 = 70% |l7 = 72% |l8 = 74% |l9 = 76% |l10 = 80% |2leveleffect = Debuff Res + |2l1 = 20% |2l2 = 21% |2l3 = 22% |2l4 = 23% |2l5 = 24% |2l6 = 25% |2l7 = 26% |2l8 = 27% |2l9 = 28% |2l10 = 30% |3leveleffect = |3l1 = |3l2 = |3l3 = |3l4 = |3l5 = |3l6 = |3l7 = |3l8 = |3l9 = |3l10 = |4leveleffect = |4l1 = |4l2 = |4l3 = |4l4 = |4l5 = |4l6 = |4l7 = |4l8 = |4l9 = |4l10 = |c1 = |c6 = |c10 = }} |-| Third Skill= Inflicts Defense Down for 3 turns to enemy when attacking for 2 turns. Increases own defense by 20% for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Defense - |l1 = 10% |l2 = 11% |l3 = 12% |l4 = 13% |l5 = 14% |l6 = 15% |l7 = 16% |l8 = 17% |l9 = 18% |l10 = 20% |2leveleffect = |2l1 = |2l2 = |2l3 = |2l4 = |2l5 = |2l6 = |2l7 = |2l8 = |2l9 = |2l10 = |3leveleffect = |3l1 = |3l2 = |3l3 = |3l4 = |3l5 = |3l6 = |3l7 = |3l8 = |3l9 = |3l10 = |4leveleffect = |4l1 = |4l2 = |4l3 = |4l4 = |4l5 = |4l6 = |4l7 = |4l8 = |4l9 = |4l10 = |c1 = |c6 = |c10 = }} Noble Phantasm Increases own Quick performance for 3 turns. Increases own Buster performance for 3 turns. Increases own Critical damage for 3 turns. Recover own Hp by 2000 |overchargeeffect = Charges own Np gauge. |leveleffect = Buster + |l1 =30% |l2 = 35% |l3 = 40% |l4 = 45% |l5 =50% |2leveleffect = Quick + |2l1 =30% |2l2 = 35% |2l3 = 40% |2l4 = 45% |2l5 =50% |3leveleffect = Critical + |3l1 =30% |3l2 = 35% |3l3 = 40% |3l4 = 45% |3l5 =50% |chargeeffect = NP + |c1 = 25% |c2 = 31.25% |c3 = 37.5% |c4 = 43.75% |c5 = 50% }} Bond Level Category:Blog posts